On Top Of The World
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Miss Parker always thought that Jarod won, but this time it was Miss Parker who won.


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and it's characters don't belong to me they belong to their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I was listening to the interview with Craig and Steve. One fan asked why doesn't Miss Parker ever win because Jarod always wins, or something like that because I couldn't really hear it. They answered that in the future that Miss Parker will win and will maybe in charge of everything. I think they also said that Jarod and Miss Parker might have a relationship and get together, but not sure.

On Top Of The World

Miss Parker stalked towards him smiling like the cat who at the canary. She smiled at Jarod as he was cuffed and thrown into the backseat of the car. She couldn't believe that she had captured the wayward pretender. It seemed like in the past that he had always been a step in front of them, but this was the future and it was her time to win. She settled into the backseat along with Sydney who was asking Jarod if he was okay.

"Miss Parker, didn't you learn anything about our trip in Carthis? Didn't you want to write a different ending to your story?"

"I told you once before. It's not possible. I win you lose it's the way it's supposed to be. You run, I chase that choice was taken away from us. This time I won and you lost."

Miss Parker nodded to Sam who drugged the Pretender. Jarod's eyes found Miss Parkers showing betrayal and fear, fear because he was going back to the Centre. A place where he never, ever wanted to go back to.

"Miss Parker, why did you do that?"

"I didn't want to listen to him whining that he was going to have to go back to the Centre."

They sped towards the airport where the private jet was waiting to take them towards home. Sam and another sweeper grabbed Jarod and lifted him up and carried him up the steps and into the chair.

Sam leaned over and whispered. "Goodnight sweet prince." Just like he did all those years ago, but this time he knew Jarod was asleep and not faking it.

Miss Parker stared out of the window not wanting to hear Sydney's griping about how Jarod was handled. She wanted to be left alone right now.

The plane taxied on the runway and finally stopped and when the door was opened she got up and nodded towards the sweepers to pick boy wonder up. She descended the stairs and made her way towards the Centre car that was waiting for them. She watched as they put Jarod in the back seat and got in too.

She was staring out the window, but in the corner of her eye she could see Sydney looking at Jarod and then at her. When they stopped in front of the Centre she looked up to the impressive building. It was huge on the outside as well as the inside. Nobody knew what went on inside of the Centre and nobody would ever know.

They walked into Mr. Raines office. He had taken over the Centre after they couldn't find her Daddy's body after jumping out of the plane. She often wondered if he was dead, or if he was alive and hasn't turned up yet.

Jarod was slumped between the two sweepers and Miss Parker had a smile on her face.

"Very good, Miss Parker."

"Take him to his cell" He told the sweepers and watched as they, Miss Parker and Sydney left the office.

A while later Mr. Raines called Miss Parker into his office.

"I'm giving you the Centre, Miss Parker. I know it's a surprise to you."

Her face was a blank mask even if she was surprised and she tried not to show it. "Why?"

"Because since you were the one to bring Jarod back you are in charge of the Centre. It would have been the same if your brother had of brought in the pretender.

"I have taken my things out and this office is now yours."

Mr. Raines walked away his oxygen tanks trailing him as he went through the door. She let her surprise show when nobody was looking. Always a private person she never let anybody see how she was truly feeling, but that was going to change.

She sat down and skimmed the desk with her fingers. This is where her Daddy had sat when he was in charge of the Centre. She walked towards the seat and sat down.

She thought back to what Sydney had said to her a long time ago that the Centre was once used to be good. She heard her mother's voice whispering in her head. "Only you can change the Centre."

She got up and walked towards the cell that they had taken Jarod in and watched him sleep and then turned to go to Sydney's office.

"Mr. Raines put me in charge of the Centre."

Sydney stared at her as she came into his office and sat down.

"He said it was because I caught Jarod. I don't want to be like my Daddy, or my ancestors. Jarod was right when he said it depends on where I stop the story. I'm writing a new story for the Centre and us. I'm going to need yours and Jarod's help. I remember you saying that The Centre used to be for good, but turned evil. I want to change that."

Sydney smiled at her. She was about to follow in her Mother's footsteps.

Jarod woke up inside the cell and groaned. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He then started pacing like a caged tiger. He couldn't believe that he was back inside The Centre. He watched as Sam and another sweeper came and grabbed him and brought him to the sim lab.

He sat there and waited wondering where Sydney was. He looked up as the door opened and Miss Parker and Sydney came in. They walked up to the chairs and sat down.

"Mr. Raines gave me the Centre. I am now in Daddy's office looking over things. I want to change the Centre and do good with it again. Sydney once told me that it did do good a long time ago and I want that again. We will change the cells into rooms and have children and maybe their parents stay with them. They won't stay here long not like you had to do. These children will be geniuses just like you, but they won't be taken away from their parents. They will do Sims and you can do Sims too and will be in charge of making sure that they don't fall into the wrong hands. You will have your apartment back and it will no longer have a lock on it. I want to follow in my mother's footsteps and don't want to be like my ancestors that were on Carthis. I want you to help me write a different ending to The Centre."

Jarod looked at Miss Parker in shock and then smiled. "I'll help you, Miss Parker. As long as the Sims are being used as good and not something that someone can twist then I will do it and allow the children to do it. I won't allow those children to feel like I did."

It had been a long journey and they finally opened The Centre to any genius that could help them. They were children and adults and they all had their own room and children either lived with their parents, could have their parents live with them, or be boarded there and go home one Saturday and Sunday.

Jarod smiled as the start of the new Centre and that of the future of Miss Parker and his relationship.

The End


End file.
